1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging module, and more specifically, to a hanging module capable of adjusting a relative angle and a distance between two adjacent displayers hung thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanging mechanism for hanging a display monitor onto a support wall includes a fixing member and a hanging frame. A common installation design involves screwing the fixing member onto a back side of a casing of the display monitor and then engaging the fixing member with the hanging frame after the hanging frame is screwed onto the support wall. Via the said engagement of the fixing member and the hanging frame, the display monitor can be hung on the support wall. However, in the prior art, the hanging mechanism does not have an angle adjusting function and a length adjusting function. Thus, configuration flexibility of the hanging mechanism is limited in hanging display monitors for forming a monitor wall.